


6am

by mattwatson



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: :-), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, M/M, bottom!Ryan, gagging, somnophilia kind of, top!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattwatson/pseuds/mattwatson
Summary: “Keep talking,” Ryan whines, and any pretense he was holding onto when he woke up about having control slips away. He loves it more than he’s willing to admit when he can just lay here and let Matt do whatever he wants to him.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	6am

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say. i'm a matt girl who's a switch. this fic is almost 90% self indulgent.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

6am. 6 in the fucking morning, and Matt is trying to wake him up with a handjob. Honestly, the nerve of that boy.

Ryan supposes it’s his own fault, sleeping naked in his own bed and all. It’s fucking freezing, as it tends to be in godless hours of the morning in January, so the duvet is pulled right up to his neck, Matt’s bare torso pressed flush against his back (Matt, however, had the sense to keep his pajama bottoms on, it seems). Various limbs of Matt’s are entangled with his own: a long leg draped over Ryan’s thigh, an arm buried in the crease below his hip. It makes Ryan feel so all-consumed by Matt, having their bodies so closely intertwined that Ryan forgets which body parts are his own and which have been tucked into him by his boyfriend. It makes him feel safe.

Well, it would, if Matt’s fingers weren’t on his cock.

“Dude, come on. What time is it?”

He feels Matt giggle into his neck, that soft and goosebump-inducing laugh that Ryan only gets to hear when they’re in such close proximity to each other. “Don’t pin this on me. I woke up and you were hard.”

Ryan rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the ridiculous flood of embarrassment through his system. As if it doesn’t happen to Matt at least 3 times a week too. “How could you even tell when I was facing away from you?”

“Excuse me if my hands like to wander.”

“While I’m asleep? Pervert.”

Ryan suddenly becomes acutely aware that he hasn’t actively  _ stopped _ Matt from jerking him off yet. He knows, of course, that if he were to actually physically swat Matt’s hand away or tell him outright not to do it that Matt would stop in a heartbeat. But it’s so early, and it feels nice in that hazy sort of way Ryan used to feel when he’d wake up in the middle of the night as a teenager, too tired to touch himself, and simply roll over and rut into a pillow until he came, burying his face in another pillow to stop himself from waking the whole house. It doesn’t quite feel real, but it feels fucking fantastic in the short term.

Then of course, Matt starts to place wet kisses all over his neck, and his brain short-circuits humiliatingly quickly. Ryan squirms slightly in Matt’s full-body bind of him, pressing his hips back and feeling Matt’s own hard-on against his ass, tucked behind layers of fabric but very much there. Matt lets out a languished groan at the sudden friction.

Fuck it. Ryan’s definitely awake now, so they’re doing this.

“Did you wake up like that, too?” Ryan tries not to let the shudder that ripples across his shoulders allow a shake to enter his voice.

“No,” Matt murmurs between kisses, now pulling Ryan in even closer to him, obviously reveling in the new pressure against his cock. “Got hard watching you get all worked up by me touching you, even in your sleep.”

Ryan moans without filter then, his eyes fluttering closed as he lets Matt continue to make him feel small. He’ll always feel slightly bitter about their height difference, but it shoots a thrill up his spine every time Matt crowds him like this, makes him feel good without needing to ask for permission. He tries to picture himself in his vulnerability only 5 minutes ago, fast asleep and gasping pathetically in his sleep as Matt touched him.

“Keep talking,” Ryan whines, and any pretense he was holding onto when he woke up about having control slips away. He loves it more than he’s willing to admit when he can just lay here and let Matt do whatever he wants to him.

Matt picks up the pace of his hand, his own voice shaking slightly with the effort. “Fuck, Ryan...sounds you make are so fucking gorgeous...practically begging to be fucked, making those cute little noises while you were up against my dick, still sleeping.”

Matt’s surprisingly good at dominance when he wants to be, in spite of the age and size difference between them. They both know that Ryan would - and  _ has _ \- won any sort of realistic physical fight they had; maybe that’s what makes it so thrilling when Ryan feels like he’s losing. Like he’s been cut down to size.

While Ryan’s not as good at spur-of-the-moment dirty talk as Matt is, he also knows Matt fucking loves it when he tries. “How do you wanna fuck me?”

Matt groans outright at that, takes his hand off of Ryan’s cock so suddenly that it makes Ryan gasp at the loss. The sensation of Matt using his now-free hand to grip Ryan’s hip and make it easier to rub himself off against Ryan makes up for it though, at least temporarily. It’s another way to make Ryan feel used for Matt’s own pleasure, and he’s desperate to continue to feel it.

“On your knees on the bed, face down. Wanna be on top of you and feel you fucking lose it underneath me, the way you always do.”

They both know it’s not going to happen - not when they’re already this far gone without any practical prep - but the thought alone is enough. He can tell by the pace Matt’s got and the ragged breathing against his ear that Matt’s close, which, y’know, isn’t really  _ fair _ considering that Ryan had been the one who’d started first.

“Matt, please…” It sounds so small and pathetic even to his own ears. He feels his cock twitch uselessly against the sheets.

“Please what?” Matt insists, but his hand releases Ryan’s hip and snakes its way round to the bottom of Ryan’s stomach again, tauntingly close to where Ryan needs it to be.

Ryan doesn’t even know what he’s supposed to be pleading for. He knows that if he’d started touching himself while Matt was lost in rutting up against him, Matt probably wouldn’t have stopped him. But Ryan’s feeling lazy and selfish, and he  _ is _ the one who got his sleep interrupted by this, after all.

“Please, please, keep...keep touching me. Please. I need you to.”

He can just  _ feel _ the way Matt smirks behind him, satisfied. “I know you do. You close, Ryan? You gonna cum? You want me to make you cum?”

Ryan’s so fucking close, desperate to thrash around in pleasure as Matt finally touches him again, but locked in place still by their positions, only able to be consumed by the waves of pleasure swirling at the base of his stomach. It’s almost as good as the time Matt tied him up. 

(Almost.)

It’s after a particularly loud moan on Ryan’s part that Matt slows his movements all of a sudden, the pace (and orgasm) he was building crashing quickly to a halt. Ryan whines in confusion, tries to squirm a little in Matt’s iron grip.

Matt giggles again.

“You’re so fucking desperate that you’ve forgotten the time.”

_ Shit _ , he’s right. Ryan glances at the clock on his wall, sees that it’s barely 10 past 6. The neighbours are absolutely going to hear him if he keeps at it at that volume.

“Fuck, sorry. I’ll...I’ll be quieter.”

“Yeah,” Something about the shift in Matt’s tone and the way he feels Matt’s other arm moving behind his head makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Yeah, you will be.”

Before Ryan has the chance to question it, Matt’s lifting his head to adjust their position. And as soon as his hand starts moving again on Ryan’s cock, his other hand is over Ryan’s mouth.

_ Fuck _ , Ryan tries to say, but it’s muffled and Matt’s tight grip against his face makes it impossible to even shape the word with his lips. It’s like Matt has stripped Ryan of the last bit of freedom he had in their position, and he knows how humiliating he must look right now, unable to do anything but feel the way Matt’s hand slides up and down his cock, unable to brace himself for his impending orgasm in any way other than clenching his muscles and letting Matt manhandle his body, moving it back and forth in time with his thrusts against Ryan in the bed.

“Shhh…” Matt’s mouth is directly over Ryan’s ear now, and it’s so, so overwhelming. “C’mon, baby. That’s it. Cum for me, Ryan.”

Ryan moans wordless sounds against the palm of Matt’s hand as his orgasm hits him, squirming desperately as his cum soaks Matt’s hand and the bedsheets surrounding them. Matt rocks him through it, kisses behind his ear sweetly as if his hand isn’t still firmly pressed over Ryan’s mouth. It’s bliss.

Matt’s still grunting against his ear as he lets go of Ryan’s limp cock, and he pulls away from Ryan briefly to tug his remaining layers down, kicking them off at the bottom of the duvet. It isn’t long until Ryan hears the slick sound of Matt jerking himself off using the wetness of the hand he’d just used to finish Ryan off, and Ryan gets a devilish idea. He reaches behind himself to smack Matt’s hand away and, before Matt can protest, shifts backwards until he feels Matt’s cock slip into the crack of his asscheeks. Matt’s groan in response is positively guttural.

“God, yes, Ryan...fuck, god...wanna be inside you...want you so bad…”

Matt’s uttering filth into his ear in incoherent sentences, which means he’s moments away from cumming. Ryan shifts his hips upwards as Matt humps against him in desperation, and the tip of Matt’s cock brushes against Ryan’s hole. It feels fucking filthy, and it’s apparently what Matt needs to send him over the edge, as he buries his face in Ryan’s shoulder and squeezes at Ryan’s hip so hard that Ryan’s sure he’ll have little crescent-shaped marks for at least a few days.

_ Jesus. _

“Good morning.”

Ryan feels Matt’s lips curl up into a smirk against his shoulder. “It is, isn’t it?”

“It will be once I wash your cum out of the crack of my ass.”

Matt breaks into a cackle, shoving himself away from Ryan playfully. “Gross. And also, incorrect. It’s not all my cum. Some of it’s yours.”

“Which makes it even more disgusting.” Ryan rolls over and looks at Matt for the first time since waking up. Matt’s dopey, post-orgasm smile is familiar as ever, but it looks extra cute when it’s paired with his bedhead. Ryan feels his heart swell.

“I didn’t hear you protesting.” Matt pouts, and it’s hard to believe this was the guy with his hand over Ryan’s mouth a few moments ago.

Ryan leans in to close the gap between them. “That’s because it was hot as fuck.”

Matt grins again stupidly as Ryan leans in to kiss him, gentle and slow. It is early, after all. Can't get carried away.

“Next time I’ll get you a real gag.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know we ALL love bottom!matt but ryan brought up being railed in two consecutive episodes and i just thought this might be a nice change of pace u know
> 
> thanks for reading!! i am a currently unemployed student and if you would like to support me, you can at ko-fi.com/ao3matt :-)


End file.
